


A Feather

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Dancing, Double Drabble, F/M, Space Exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: An android explores a new planet but finds that collecting data of the new sentient race near impossible.





	A Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



Most peculiar data collection, Lydia mused, as her positronic mind analyzed the details of her dance partner. A jinn? Certainly fit the “smokeless flame” description, but startling that the long beautiful wings and horns did not even emit smoke. 

“Enjoying this planet so far, explorer?” spoke her host. 

“I must return to the ship with all required data,” Lydia said. “Though I have nothing to bring of you. I cannot even capture you in a photo!” 

“Then perhaps a feather from my wings, madam?” her host suggested. 

Lydia smiled. “It will be of much use in our research. Thank you!”

She pocketed the feather, taking care not to damage it.

The dance adjourned, and Lydia resumed the gathering of data around the strange new world. When it was time, she returned to her space ship and placed her specimen in tubes and jars to take back to the lab. Then remembering the only specimen of the jinn-like sentient beings of this world, she reached for her rucksack and pulled the feather. 

It gleaned for a moment before bursting into flame, and with a gasp, Lydia watched helplessly as the feather turned into dust in the palm of her metallic hand.


End file.
